The present invention is directed to an herbal composition which has been found to have healing properties, when used on the human body to eliminate muscular aches and pains. The active ingredients are all natural herbs and include Aloe vera, Symphytum officinale (common name, Comfrey Root), Hydrastis canadenis (Golden Seal), and Capsicum annuum (Cayenne pepper). The present invention is applied externally as a poultice or a liquid herbal soak.
Compositions containing Aloe vera, capsicum extract and comfrey extract have been used as a cosmetic composition in combination with other herbal and chemical ingredients (Mausner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,759).
Certain of the active ingredients have been used as an ingestible dietary supplement (Emanuel-King, U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,503).
None of this prior art discloses the instant invention.